A shutter glasses stereoscopic display technology is one of the most popular stereoscopic display technologies. The basic principle of the shutter glasses stereoscopic display technology is that: at a first moment, a display panel displays a left-eye image, at the same time, a left-eye eyeglass of the shutter glasses worn by a viewer is turned on (light transmitting state), while a right-eye eyeglass is turned off (light shielding state), so only a left eye of the viewer can see the left-eye image displayed at that moment, referring to a left part of FIG. 1; at a second moment, the display panel displays a right-eye image, at the same time, the left-eye eyeglass of the shutter glasses worn by the viewer is turned off (light shielding state), while the right-eye eyeglass is turned on (light transmitting state), so only a right eye of the viewer can see the right-eye image displayed at that moment, referring to a right part of FIG. 1. The display panel alternately displays the left-eye and right-eye images over time, and the left-eye eyeglass and the right-eye eyeglass of the shutter glasses are alternately turned on. A time interval between the first moment and the second moment is very short, about 1/120 s, so due to a visual persistence effect of the human eyes, the viewer will merge the left-eye and right-eye images separately seen by the left and right eyes into a stereoscopic effect, generating a stereoscopic sense.
A shutter glasses stereoscopic display device comprises: a shutter glasses which may be switched between the light shielding state and the light transmitting state; a display panel with a scanning frequency of over 120 Hz; and a coupling device for communication between the two. The eyeglass of the shutter glasses often works in a Super Twisted Nematic (STN) mode, including: an upper substrate and a lower substrate; polarizers located outside the upper and lower substrates; a transparent electrode, an alignment layer and a liquid crystal layer, which are located between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. By supplying power to upper and lower transparent electrodes to control rotation of liquid crystal molecules, the eyeglass can be switched between the light transmitting state and the light shielding state, of which the response time may be up to 1.5-2 ms. In order to ensure that no flicker is observed, generally the scanning frequency of the display panel should be 60 Hz at least, but, because the visual persistence time of the human eyes should be taken into consideration for the shutter glasses stereoscopic display, the scanning frequency thereof should be increased to 120 Hz at least.
The biggest advantage of the shutter glasses stereoscopic display is: not many changes should be made to the current display panel, and it is just required to raise the scanning frequency thereof; however, in the shutter glasses stereoscopic display technology, the shutter glasses comprises a eyeglass, a control circuit board, a battery, a glasses case and so on, so it is heavy, and not convenient for carrying; secondly, current display devices all work in a row sequential driving mode, namely, before one frame of image is completely scanned, the left-eye image and the right-eye image coexist on a screen, so a crosstalk may occur. FIG. 2 gives a method to resolve the crosstalk, in which black means that the eyeglass of the glasses is turned off, i.e., in the light shielding state; while white means that the eyeglass of the glasses is turned on, i.e., in the light transmitting state; as shown in FIG. 2, before one frame of image is completely scanned, both the left-eye eyeglass and the right-eye eyeglass are in light shielding state, and the corresponding eyeglass is only turned on in a Vblank stage, where the Vblank stage refers to the time from an end of one scanning to a start of next one scanning.
The shutter glasses stereoscopic display technology also has a defect; as shown in FIG. 3, the viewer sees a Left 1 (L1) image by the left eye and a Right 1 (R1) image by the right eye at the first moment and the second moment, respectively, and the L1 image and the R1 image are of a stereoscopic image pair, which can be merged by the human brain to form a stereoscopic image, but at a next moment, that is, a third moment, the left eye sees a Left 2 (L2) image, and at that moment the right eye still sees the R1 image due to the visual persistence characteristic of the human eyes. However, the L2 image and the R1 image do not belong to one stereoscopic image pair, and therefore, when the L2 image and the R1 image are merged by the human brain, it may cause dizziness, blurred feeling and so on, which is not good for stereoscopic display experience.